Heaven Sent Letters
by OzoraWings
Summary: Vongola Tenth is gone, Dead. And his family is suffering, so when his will get's read in the form of nine letters, can they finally forgive themselves and grieve for their lost sky?. Do they have the heart to follow their boss' last request; to heal, and move forward, and start thinking of the future they had started to forget of, the future that they all had been working towards.
1. The skies Goodbye

'Shattered', 'devastated', 'broken', whatever word you use to describe it - that's how the Vongola were feeling as they crammed into the boss' office, the air thick while the mood was soiled - everyone present, pale as their stomachs twisted and turned - heavy and painful.

Silence rained while they got settled into their seat's, eyes blood-shot and down cast. This shouldn't of happened; they shouldn't be here - not while he wasn't.

Reborn pushed his muscles to move; forcing his legs into an unsteady stand, his body sore and tried from hours of tossing and turning in sleepless nights and sleep-hazed days, unable to settle his mind, unable to come to turns with his feelings.

He took the thick letter from his jacket's pocket, slipping his long fingers under the seal, the orange dying will flame burning out in recognition -that it was time.

Onyx eyes widening while they skimmed over the words; dropping the other unopened letters on the oak coffee table with an audible '_plop_' .

The tutor's breath hitching as he forced his voice him his throat, because this was one of the worst days of his life; no student should die before their mentor, not like he had.

"_In the eye's of the mafia, I, Tsunayoshi Sawada - The Tenth of the Vongola, here by leave these letters as my last will and testament for my seven guardians and the tentative hit-man, Reborn, who has been in my services._

_If your reading this letter it most likely means I've let you down - I'm dead, I've been writing these letters monthly since I inherited the title 'Decimo'; I did my best to hid these, mainly because I have, or had, no intention of actually dying and if someone were to stumbled across them I'm sure you would have worried. But I have to leave some reinsurance that even if I'm not their you'll be okay..._

_This last year has been partially hard so I can't even begin to imagine how difficult it must be, if this is indeed my last letter,... you must think I'm pretty selfish; I manage to get you all into a life treating situation and now I'm not their to fix it, but I suppose that's no-good Tsuna for you; so I'll have to leave the family in your hands from now on_"

Swallowing down the lump he felt, his eyes glanced over the page's as strangled sobs ghosted over his ear, the weighty sensation on his chest growing.

"Please continue, Reborn" Gokudera asked, his nails digging into his knee's - his back tense as his shoulders squared.

"We're fine" Yamamoto reassured, his smile broken and painful, as his tone held no emotion. Sighing the man ran a hand through the back of his untamed hair, his fedora forgotten.

"_Now, down to business, I'm going to start by assuming that as instructed above everyone's their, it will probably take a great deal of time - I understand that, and a lot of healing for things to get back on track, so until that time - when everyone is everyone again, the Vongola will be on standby._

_I realize that this is a very demanding request, but as your boss it is one of my last order's. Reborn must be having a fit, but this is a family just as much as it is a famiglia and you stubborn guardian's can't go walking about with those weapon's you carry in such a daze - it is not only dangerous for you, but the people around you as well._

_When you feel ready, and only when you feel ready, please start looking for Undicesimo; you will have to go about training your chosen, new boss yourself, keeping in mind what we've been working for and what we've been trying to do - I beg of you not to stray from that path, because it is not only what Primo wanted, it was what we were working towards as well._

_When it come's time to start collecting my processions please spend the things that I do not list in my other eight letter's home; for my mother and father._

_Since that's out of the way, I'd like to say 'thank you', it might sound hollow now but, thank you for standing by me all this time - I realize that I wasn't perfect and I didn't always do right by you, but believe me when I say you, you were the high-light of my life, no matter how short or long it was; at middle-school I was nothing more then 'idiot-Tsuna' and looking back at it now you saved me from spending my life like that._

_I'm not going to lie I never wanted to be a mafia don and even now, as this ink bleeds into the page, I still don't want to be...but don't worry, even if I could go back in time...for more then five minutes, I wouldn't change a thing - the good things and the not-so good things, I welcome, because you - everyone I've met made it worthwhile._

_I've tried my best to be the 'sky' and hope that that was good enough - even if it wasn't the knowledge that I somehow made you a family and this building a home makes me breath easy._

_It's about time for me to go now, but I've got one more wish; that in the next life I have the pleasure of seeing you all again- though I have no intention of meeting you anytime soon, my hope is that you continue to live happy lives, to do what you want and to be free...although your going to have a hard time with that being that you belong to the Vongola, and for that, I will be forever sorry._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> Translation

*** **'Decimo' - Meaning "Tenth"

***** 'Famiglia' - Meaning "Family"

* 'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

* * *

><p><strong>AC **

I started writing this last night when I was trying to get to sleep along with the next chapter of D.T.L and for some reason I can't remember how I thought of this...meh, I really shouldn't be adding more to my work load but what can I say? - I can only write what I want to write, other wise it sounds forced : P.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to anyone who added _'Heaven sent letters' _to their alerts/ favourites, or was taken the time to review - I hope you enjoyed it : ).

OW


	2. Calming the Storm

Shirting lightly on his bed, his body lay limply on top of his duvet - the man's gaze firmly on the letter in his long hands, the white paper merging with his skin.

"_To the Storm_" written on the front; those word's holding so much familiarity for the smoker, who knew every turn and every pattern in Tsuna's writing as if it were his own; hours spent of watching the small Vongola filling in documents had been and gone, leaving their mark on his memory.

Turning it over, he stared at the dying will flame on the seal; this too, bringing back so many fond memories, emerald orbs glazing over as the pure, bight orange flame frizzled out, upon him slipping a finger under the flap - taking out the contents with care.

"_To Gokudera, Hayato. _

_These last few day's must of been hard for you, so I can understand if your not ready to hear my last orders yet, but it's time and this is my will - while Vongola is on standby I want you to take a well deserved break, and I don't want you in the line of fire until your completely at peace with what's happened._

_For whatever reason I died I want you to know 'it wasn't you fault', you've always had this really bad habit of blaming yourself for things that our out of your control, despite the fact that this is nothing but an after thought for you, I'm certain of one thing; I would never give my life away if it wasn't for the people I loved - please do not take that away from me, do not discount my death_"

His eyes pulled away from the page momentarily, blinking back tears as he felt the sudden need to laugh; it was just like him, boss knew him so well and yet, that brilliant, cheerful man was gone and he wasn't coming back. Ever.

"_When you find your Undiceimo, I will leave his storm guardian's growth in your hands, take care of them. Test their bond, make them strong, keep them steady and on the right path for the proper Vongola - I know you can do it._

_I leave to you, treasured storm, the notes to a new explosive the Vongola has been developing; so make good use of them, the red photo album in my room, and my box of cufflinks are also yours - I'm sorry I don't have much to offer, but what I can give you I hope you enjoy._"

The man's heart ached, it started to feel more and more like a goodbye and it hurt, he didn't want to lose his friend, he didn't want these words to stop.

"_Well Hayato, we've come along way from middle-school haven't we?, you've changed so much since then, and you've been on my right-side all this time, just like you promised all those years ago; I bet I've caused you a lot of heartache since then, so thank you for sticking with me. _

_You should be so proud of your had work; you've helped so many people,...and me, I don't know what I would have done without you. But remember Hayato, even if it's the only thing you do, remember this one thing; even without me there your still apart of this family and you won't be the only one whose hurting right now_.

_It's okay to be angry, but you can't take it out on other people - you are the storm and being the heart of the attack may be one of your jobs, but you have to stop and think -otherwise your going to isolate yourself from others around you, so please, this is your famiglia; trust in them and...take care of yourself - you may not find it very important, but your friends will worry. _

_I'm sorry I won't be around to see the new Vongola, but I have faith that you, and everyone else can take care of the rest... _

_I should be going now, goodbye, Hayato. _

_Tsunayohsi sawada_"

Before he knew what he was doing he had discarded the letter onto the floor; making his way to the shower. He would be in there for awhile, a long while; Gokudera felt disgusted, he needed to watch off the shame, because even if Tenth didn't blame him- even if it wasn't his fault, he, himself still felt guilty; he had let a beautiful man, a man that had his whole life ahead of him, die.

But, the storm would listen to his sky's last act of kindness...he would sleep to night; even if his dream's were plagued with nightmares.

He will sleep, after all the sky is the only one who can calm the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Translation;

*** **'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

** * **'Famiglia' - Meaning "Family"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **

I found this part pretty hard, but I find everythig I write hard, so go figure. I don't really have much to say about this; it's just hard to write strong man griving; because they have to keep themselves going even if they feel like their hearts been ripped from their chest...

**Update/** Btw I forgot to mention on the first chapter but their are no pairings in this fic -**26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to anyone who added 'The Skies Goodbye' to their Favorties/ alerts or took the time to review. you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Releasing the Rain

The man's door shut with a soft '_click_' - the sunset bleeding through his window, as his back slummed against his cool door; his heavy body sliding down the wood until he became a heap on the floor.

Hazel eyes straying onto the letter; watching the seal burn out as he opened the envelope.

"_To Yamamoto, Takeshi._

_I'm not entirely sure how I should start this letter, as I have mixed feelings while writing this, so I suppose I'll start with business - While the Vongola is on standby I want you to start to keep a dairy, I know you'll probably find it embarrassing but you, as the rain, tend to bottle things up more then any of my other guardians, I understand why; your doing your job in holding the family together...so I know you won't confined in anyone, which has always worried me; as a boss and as a friend ._

_So keep a dairy and write your feelings you keep secret in their, then at least some of that weight is off you shoulders._"

"A diary, huh?" the onyx-haired man laughed bitterly, the corners of his eyes stinging "I don't know if I like that idea, Tsuna."

"_I leave to you, treasured rain, the baseball bat in my room; it's yours anyway; take care of it, the blue photo album and the two baseball tickets that can be found with this letter...I always bought two intending to go with you every month, but kept them with my will encase...well encase my time came - I want you to go watch this game and enjoy yourself. _

_I never wanted you in the mafia, Takeshi, but when you agreed to your position the same day I agreed to mine I could no longer try and shield you from it; I'm sorry, but your job continues even when mine doesn't - I'll be leaving the next generation to you._

_I can only imagine what Undiceimo will be like; I hope he doesn't disappoint._

_In your charge will be the eleventh rain guardian, what you teach them is more or less up to you...because your job as 'the rain that washes away' can't be taught...it must be instinct - your role has always been more then fighting, but start there and work out from that; please keep in mind what we, the Tenth generation, were trying to do though._

_...You know, the first day I met you was anything but dull, if I remember I yelled at you, or at least tried, and ran away, and we both somehow ended up falling off the top of a building._

_The day I met you was the day I saved your life, and now, ten years later, you've paid me back a hundred fold - you've done so much for me it's hard to put it all into words, but the most important thing you gave me, and kept giving me was your friendship...you were my best friend, did you know you were my first?, and while Hayato was always on my right, you were always on my left._"

The swords-man blinked, trying to clear his vision as he felt his body ache, days of fatigue catching up with him.

"_The boy on the roof; I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry; I made you move all the way to Italy - it was probably the hardest for you, who had to leave his father, and yet you didn't look at me any differently, did you? - for that I will always be grateful._

_But then, I let you down, didn't I? - I let that man die; I can't apologize enough, for Tsuyoshi was a good man, a great man and now he's gone._

_And then you have me, the person you put you faith and trust in; failing when it really counts... I guess I can't stop being 'no-good Tsuna' after all._

_I think I've told you this before but, I love your smile, I always have; it built me up when I was down and kept me steady, but Takeshi, remember something for me 'You are not alone', everyone's there for you when you need them, I know your the rain, but if you keep pouring, forgetting about your own need's you'll run your self dry._

_Hey, Takeshi, the me of today is hoping I can still go to that baseball game with you, so I'll make sure the me of tomorrow works hard so you'll never have to read this letter...but, if by some chance the seal gets broken...find some else to go with you, okay?. _

_See you, my friend._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_"

Hot salty tears poured from his blood-shot eyes, sobs racking through his tall body, while he lay sprawled across the floor, his free hand banging against the carpet.

'It's not fair - It's not fair' that thought repeating itself, again and again in his mind before a scream erupted, his voice coarse and unrecognizable as it dried his throat; only for it to be heard again, seconds later.

There would be no smiles tonight, not for awhile - the rain would rest, it would rest until it got called upon too pour.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Translation;

_*** **_'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

* * *

><p><strong>AC - **

I acually finished this last night...or this morning, whatever way you look at it, but I descided that I would leave it til today to upload; this chapter was one of the one's I wrote in my draft, but it's changed qutie a bit since.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Calming the Storm' to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Embracing the Lightening

Tears dry, and energy gone, Lambo shook; his body completely exhausted as he flopped on top of his bed.

Emerald orbs glanced at the letter crouched in his hands; he had kicked it, hit it, punched, and wanted so badly to tear it into shreds, he didn't want it! - he wanted his big brother!, the big brother who always made him feel better when he was sad, who took his thoughts and feelings into consideration, who even when he was wrong tried his best to reason with him.

The big brother that loved him, The big brother who has gone.

The duvet shifted as the teen flattened the paper out, his eyes widening when he got sight of the seal which was still burning brightly; placing his fingers lightly on the orange flame his body started to unwind - the knots that had been in his muscles fading, it was warm and gentle - just like Tsuna.

Biting his lip, he gentlly ripped the envelope open, removing the letter with the utmost care.

"_To Bovino, Lambo._

_If your reading this it means two things, one- being I'm gone, and the second being you didn't completely destroy this letter_"

The onyx-haired teen blinked for a second, how did he know that?.

"_Before I get to your new responsibilities I wanted to say how truly sorry I' am...I never wanted you apart of this world, Lambo; the fights you've been apart of, the things you've seen and the things you've had to do - I didn't want this for you, but you're here- you took it all in your stride and tried your best to do your job as my protector._

_Being honest with you, if it wasn't for the fact you were already in the Bovino I would have tried much harder to find someone else, but I just couldn't get rid of you, could I?_"

The Mafioso stilled, remembering his boss' fond smile, soon mimicking one of his own.

"_As requested in my opening letter the Vongola will be on standby, and in that time I would like you to try and act a little more selfish, after all, that is what your childhood is there for - do what you want and try and consecrate on school; do you know how proud I was when you told me you'd stay in education?, do your best!._

_When the time comes I'll leave in your care Undiceimo's__lightening guardian; it is up to you to teach him discipline, respect and strategy, I have faith that you will treat your new boss as you did me; remember Lambo you can't be living in the past, I'm dead, it's now up to the next generation to continue from where we left of - but let me tell you a secret, I'll live forever because I live in you - so if you ever need me all you have to do is remember me, and I'll be there._

_And, so to you treasured Lightening, I leave the box of sweets in my room; I would have given them to you for your birthday, but I guess that's not going to happen now, the green photo album is also yours - enjoy them._

_Hey, Lambo do you remember the first time we met?, you were five and came up to my ankles...I was studying with Reborn at the time when you came bursting through my bedroom door - trying to kill my tutor! and ever since you've lived with me._

_You tried your best to be my guardian, so I want to say 'thank you' for everything you've done, never forget that this is you family, you worked hard to get here and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!._

_Loyal guardian, you are the lightening through-en-through so protect the people you deem worthy, look after your friends and don't look back; even though your scared you can do it, thank you again little brother._

_Good night,_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_".

Light sobs racked through the teen's body as he tried to control himself, warm tears ran down his cheeks while a funny little smile pushed its way to the surface "Good night, big brother" he whimpered, bring the letter to his chest; his arms tightly wrapped around his waist "Good night."

The pain of loss would be gone for awhile, the Lightening would be soothed, for now at least, until you see it flash across the sky; where it's needed.

* * *

><p>*Translation;<p>

*** **I chose to give Lambo the second name 'Bavino' since I can't find his real one, I figured that since he was a hitman at five he must have some kind of connetion to the boss of that family.

***** 'Undiceimo' - Meaning "the Eleventh"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Well another chapter done, it's surprisingly short, I mean I even added words from the rough draft!...boy.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added ' Releasing the Rain' to their favorites/ alert, or who took the time time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. Warming the Sun

Sweat and tears merged on his flushed skin, Ryohei had been punching his sandbag for three hours now; hammering all his frustration and regret into the beaten and discoloured leather.

Taking deep breaths he swayed to his bed, rubbing the clear liquid into his towel that was hanging off his shoulders. Striping from his dinner shirt that was now completely stuck to his flesh, while he sighed.

Glancing at the letter sat beside him the man grimaced; no matter what he did, how strong he was - how much he tried to improve, his 'little brother' wasn't coming back, he was the sun; the healing sun, so why did he allow such an important man to get hurt - why couldn't he save him?, why was it him that had to die?.

Picking the letter up; the paper clung to his hands "_To the sun_" being smudged from his clumsy way of opening the envelope.

"_To Sasagawa, Ryohei. _

_I can just see how mad you are...I bet if you saw me you'd punch me right?, I'm sorry if I upset Kyoko, I know I promised I'd protect her, but I don't think I can anymore; please believe me when I say I really wanted to live, I had a lot of things I still needed to do, but I guess I'm going to have to leave that to you now_"

His hands tighten, the paper wrinkling under the force.

"_I'm going to get straight down to it, when the Vongola's on standby I want you to take a break; your going to kill yourself with your training, Ryohei!, I understand why your doing it - I understand, but its not necessary, you may be the sun that shines during the day but remember, big brother, there's also the night, and even if you don't want it to; it has to get dark, you can't win every battle you fight. _

_So, let your body rest. _

_Now, with that being said, I leave to you treasured sun a new boxing bag and a yellow photo album - I hope you enjoy them. _

_Now when it comes time to find Undiceimo I'll be leaving his sun guardian to you; teach him strength, and...try giving him some of your energy once you find it again, okay?_"

A deeper frown made it's way onto the boxer's face, this wasn't right, it wasn't right at all, he shouldn't be gone; he should still be here.

"_In the beginning, when we were in middle-school, when things started to get dangerous; you resented me, didn't you? - I can see now, looking back._

_But even though you weren't happy with me, you still helped me, so for that; for shining so brightly, thank you, thank you for your warmth...in the last ten years I hope I made it up to you, I really do._"

Grey eye's started to sting as his heart started to feel guilty, 'when did Sawada realize that?'

"_Since this is but a mere after thought I don't know how I died, and I don't know when; it could be hours after writing this, it could be days or maybe even weeks, all I know is if your reading this I'm most likely gone, and for that I'm sorry,... for moving you to Italy, for keeping you away from your lover; your planning on asking her for her hand, right?, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your wedding - but I wish you two happiness_"

Orbs widened as he grew paler, 'he knew about that too?'

"_Well, big brother, in the end was I still 'extreme'?; I hope I didn't disappointed you, boxing club captain._

_Though you've done more the enough already, as a final favour to me, please do this one last thing; don't let this bring you down, and even if it does...stand up at the count of nine!, stand and walk on your own two feet!, keep shinning, big brother,...being sad doesn't suit you at all. _

_See you, _

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_".

Tears crept down his narrow face "Even, even if you say that" he sniffed "-It still sounds like a favour for me" he brought his arm over his raw skin, the man shielding his eyes from view "Okay, Sawada...at the count of nine..."

The sun would still be warm even in the coldest of times, because that is it's nature; when the night ends the sun will always rise like it always has.

* * *

><p>*Translation<p>

***** 'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

Well, this was...tricky, although I have read the manga and watched the anime I've never been able to get a good feel of Ryohei's charater, he does change a lot in the future though, so I hope I atleast got him to sound...a little like himself.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Embracing the Lightening' to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	6. Seeing through the Mist Pt 1

She walked in silence, her back burning upon feeling the cold stares and whispers; it had been like this since her boss died, she knew that these feelings weren't new…boss simply kept them at bay for her; protecting her from the hurtful things- saying when questioned why that she was better.

Turning her rooms door knob with little ease then she used to, her petite legs buckling as she made her way to her bed; awkwardly sitting on the edge of the mattress, as she gently placed her trident to the side, bringing the letter she had been holding tightly to her one good eye.

"_To one half of the Mist_" written smoothly on the front, the lady smiling fondly, that was his writing, this was boss' handwriting.

She glanced at the orange flame, before slipping the sharp point of her metal trident under the crease of the envelope, the pine-apple head gingerly taking out the context.

"_To Dokuro, Chrome. _

_Or should I call you 'Nagi' instead?...surprised?, I've known for awhile, for a long while - which is why I'm most worried about you now that I'm, well gone, I don't want you to feel like I've left you be hide, because I never would" _

A watery smile crept passed her surprise.

"_To you treasured Mist I leave you an operation to replace your missing organs, which is why when the Vongola's on standby I want you to be in recovery...it took me awhile to get you what you needed without doing anything,...underhanded, surprisingly the hardest thing to find was a replacement eye and a good enough doctor to connect the organ to the retina; which is why I wanted to tell this myself, but I suppose this is good enough._

_I also leave you the indigo photo album - Chrome, I wish you luck...I hope it makes you happy._"

Her eye began to sting, he had been trying to fix her?, he cared that much?

"_When you find your new boss you'll have joint tutor-ledge of Undiceimo's Mist guardian, please teach them what lies within nothing, and how that same nothing can became something, I have faith in you and Mukuro so no need to worry._"

Thick tears began to roll down her flushed tears as she tried to suppress her sobs, even after all they had done he still trusted them; why did such a nice man have to die?, why did he have to leave so early?.

"_Over the last ten years I've been watching you bloom; come out of your shell and grow into the beautiful person you are today so, as a favour to me, don't lose that - don't feel the need to retreat into yourself again, because this is your family; even without me or Mukuro there, this is your family and the Vongola will always have it's doors wide open to you, okay?; I've made sure of it._

_I wish I had more time to...write to you, as the Mist you never did have a lot of time for coming home, but this is a letter and like everything else, it has to end._

_So remember what I've told you, don't be afraid to be yourself, Nagi, because your the Mist, you should understand that it's untouchable like air - you will not break; you are the strongest person I've ever met so have faith in yourself and your abilities._

_Well then, it was short and sweet,...but also long and blinding; thank you for clearing the way. _

_Tsunayoshi Sawada_"

The lady wailed unintelligible words as she was no longer able to keep her aching heart quite, clutching the letter close to her chest, she shuffled further onto of her bed.

Hour's past, before her cries finally died down into sniffles "Okay" she whimpered "Okay, boss" Chrome said, bring her shelve up to wide her eye clear; she would trust the last bit of kindness from the man she wished she could've saved, the man she had stayed visible for.

Hiccupping, she tried to smile; warmth washing over her when she realized it was easier then before, so much easier.

Closing her eye, determination rushed through her blood, she was the Mist and even though her sky was gone she was going to keep doing her job; sticking to the ground, and protecting her famiglia from the lies that she can see through; she was the Mist and she would always be there.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Translation;

*** **'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

** *** 'Famiglia' - Meaning "Family"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

Ten years older Chrome!, jezz, do you know that her older self barely appers for two minutes?, she has less air time then big Tsuna!.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I<strong> apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added 'Warming the Sun' to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review. You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	7. Seeing through the Mist Pt 2

The illusionist's pained smile fall of his face, as his gloved hand graphed hold of the metal knob to his room, the man's facial muscles aching in protest as walked through the opened door; closing it be hide him, the lock clicking in place.

Crossing the threshold, his mismatched orbs looked at the letter that was held tightly in his grip.

Sitting himself down on the bed, the Mist squared his shoulders, raising his trident to tear the envelope across the flap, watching with mixed emotion as the dying will flame disappeared from the paper.

Discarding his trident on the mattress be side him, his hands tenderly unfolded the pure white paper.

"_To Rokudo, Mukuro_

_If you don't mind, I'll be skipping the formalities, although you always play along I could tell you didn't care for them._

_While the Vongola's on standby I'm afraid I don't have much of an order for you to follow, just take care of Chrome; you can ask her about the details later._

_I also have a request of you, that when the standby faze is over, practically when you fight, because you will be fighting; don't lose yourself to your temper- don't pretend you don't have one, you do, and it's a problem, it's okay to be angry, because feeling nothing is worse, just be careful, doing things out of spite will only justifier what those people say about you, and their not worth it - you and I both know that your better then that, and always will be."_

"Vongola" the man rasped, his eyebrow's frowning "Your dead, and your still worrying about everybody else?, your impossible" he breathed "you're an impossible man"

"…_I know you never wanted to be part of the mafia again, but because of me you got dragged into it anyway, for that I' am sorry."_

The man laughed a strangled sound "A little late for that, now, isn't it?"

"_My job has ended, but I'm afraid yours has to continue; when Undiceimo__is found I leave in your care the eleventh generation Mist guardian, help Chrome teach them what they need to know; The Mist is ever changing, but yet always the same - guarded and open; protecting the family from the lies around them, allowing them to see the truth- that is what the Mist needs to know, and, what you were always so good at._

_I'll also leave the fighting aspect to you as well, you'll also need to help them with the gathering of information, please take care of them_"

Mismatched eye's stung, slowly becoming blood shot as the tall man tried to contain himself.

"_And, so treasure Mist, I leave to you the reassurance that the Vindice will never trouble you, or even breath your name in your life time, to them you never existed, so don't go coursing trouble…I, I can't undo your actions anymore; they won't forget again, so try to keep yourself to yourself - Do not dig your own grave, Mukuro._

_If your wondering how,…let's just say I can be very…persuasive, when someone I care about gets threatened; your body, and your name are yours now, or rather, again, please look after them_"

Orb's widened in shock, turning into surprise when re-reading the paragraph "I have no doubt, Boss"

"_The books you liked in my office and a indigo photo album are also yours - that is all I have to give to you, I hope it makes up for…everything you've been through, and even if it's not, that it helps you feel less bitter_"

His face tightened "I…think…not, Tsunayoshi" he murmured.

"_Well, this is it, huh? 'the naïve little boss' finally bit the dust…I'm sorry you won't be able to process my body; a dead one just won't do, will it?…_

_Every time I wrote one of these letters…I found myself looking back, and finally, with this letter, I know that your a good man, I'm sorry I was afraid of you when I first met you, in the ring conflict I found out your background; that should never have happened, and I'm sorry that it took me this long to see you for you, I think it's because of your misleading jokes and your strict morals that we had so many misunderstandings, but that is my fault._

…_I wish we could've been closer, I wish I could've had the time to get to know you better, but if your reading this letter it's to late for that now._

_In all honestly I'm not entirely sure how your going to react, I've gotten better at reading you; I even managed the miracle of breaking through that mask you so insist on wearing, but that was merely seeing what was already there, I can't tell how well your doing now, trying to look into the future, so I don't know how to make things better for you, and for that I apologise._

_With the time Left I'd like to say I'm grateful to you, for all that you've done for me, for our family, just everything; at times, I realise you didn't like where I was going but you kept with me anyway, you may not like me saying this but, you did an excellent job of protecting me even when I couldn't protect myself, but I guess that's the Mist, huh?._

_Know that your loyalty did not go unnoticed, although you did try and cover it up, this will always be your home when you have nowhere else to go, I've made sure of it, so don't worry._

_So…I think that's everything,…thank you._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada"_

Swallowing over the lump in his throat he let the letter fall him his grip, afraid that he would tear the already crimpled paper "Idiot, idiot!, naïve fool!" he hissed "If you didn't care, if you didn't have to care for every person you met you wouldn't have died!, you wouldn't be dead!" he cried, punching his duvet.

Taking in a deep breath, the pine-apple head straightened his back, the man rubbing his eyes clear "Have it you way, Tsunayoshi" he sighed, calming himself "I'll remember"

Even though the Mist is so far from home it will always notice the sky, because that wide blue space is where it truly belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Translation;

*** **'Undiceimo' - Meaning "Eleventh"

* * *

><p><strong>AN -**

There's nothing I really want to say on this chapter - aren't I boring? :P.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Seeing through the Mist Pt 1' to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitube for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	8. Enlightening the Cloud

Frustration, anger, loss, the Cloud let all his emotions run wild, as thick sweat rolled down his sticky skin.

Wielding Tonfa's in either hand, he struck his opponent in the stomach; winding them before he coughed - Silva running down his chin, as a strangled sound escaped his throat, before the fighter was sent to the floor, landing with a heavy '_Thud_ .'

"Again!" the raven head growled, urging his prey - who was dead to the world - to stand, to fight, _he _would stand, he would stand and ask for more; that man, no matter how hurt or tired he was, he would raise his fists to fight, always falling, just so he could get back up again.

A hissed sound hummed at the back of his throat, the guardian throwing his weapons to the ground; his irritation to much for him to handle - as the tonfa's landed, cracking the concrete - never had he lost sight of himself so completely before.

Abandoning the two lone objects where they lay, the man turned, stalking over to the other side of the plain training room, lowering himself to the cool floor - his back slumping against the wall; sitting be side his towel and letter, his thin hand begrudgingly picking the envelope up, his steely eye's gliding over the words "_To the Cloud_" before breaking the seal - the orange flame dying out moment's later.

After a brief purse, the man swiftly took the folded paper from the envelope.

"_To Hibari, Kyoya._

_Well, since I know how you hate pointless chit-chat I'll get to it, shall I?; when the Vongola's on standby I'd like you to take care of any…revolt's that could be taking place because of the vongola's lack of leadership, to be honest I'm hesitant of requesting this of you, but, you filter your emotions through fighting - sitting around won't be good for you - the other's need to rest and you need to move - otherwise I fear you'll snap, clouds after all is just a step away from a storm._

_When Reborn finds the next generation; take good care of the Cloud, make him strong, fast - though, you know what to do, I'm sure_."

Kyoya scoffed "Stupid omnivore" no smile meeting his face as his skin paled.

"_So, to you treasured Cloud, I leave you funding to protect Namimori; you will have terms and conditions though, but that, I'm sure you would have expected, I also give to you a purple photo album, I hope you enjoy it._

_It's been awhile since middle-school to say the least, we've been through a lot, dare I say - hell and back, but we made it, although when we were starting out I'm not sure how you viewed me, and the reverse is also true, I didn't know how to handle you - you were… strong, and always honest to yourself albeit held back, and sometimes forceful of your views and the ways things had to be done, so because of those things I was completely surprised when we started having tea together; we may not have talked much, but I was glad that you could be at ease in my company."_

Steely eyes swam with unseen emotion, his teeth biting the insides of his mouth as he tried to keep himself under control.

"_I guess this is it, huh?, thank you for sticking with me for so long, I realise that you didn't always appreciate the things I was doing- I can just imagine how many times I disappointed you,….I can just hope that later on I managed to make it up to you, although impressing you is no easy task…"_

The man scoffed, his eye's rolling "Stupid" his voice cracking.

"_I wish I had more time to get to know you; I think I understand you the least - you hate to show emotion, do you think it's a form of weakness?, I'm not sure, but let me tell you it's not; there are times feeling certain things can get you into trouble - but your stronger for it in the end"_

Weaves of nausea bite at his tingling skin "Or dead" he whispered, clearing his throat moments later, the corners of his eyes stinging.

"_I have a feeling you won't be to amused about this- about me, or about this letter, but I also know you'll understand; at least a bit, about what am trying to do, about my last wish…sometimes you could see through me better then anyone else, is that because of your clear view point?, or maybe it was my bad acting?, or is it just because you were such a good friend?"_

The raven-head raised a shaky eyebrow "You…you always did say weird things…" he murmured, a hint of a smile forming on his face.

"_I'm sorry I'm going on a bit…you never did like long conversations, did you?, though just this once, I hope you make an exception… _

_Thank you, again_

_Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

Kyoya's breath hitched, before standing; leaving the letter to the side as he walked towards his Tonfas, picking them up with grace as he strolled up to the man who was starting to stir, his arm twitching towards his stomach.

"Again!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

This was probably the most difficult chapter to write, mainly because Hibari's not one for talking; I can imagine him enjoying Tsuna's company...but, I just couldn't think of what to do for this - I might re-write this if I get more ideas, even if that happens though, I think Tsunayoshi would still be wry of writing to much.

**Update/** So I finally got around to redo-ing this chapter, but still couldn't add much, so it's still have to stiff, and because of that I'm still not happy with it** -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Seeing through the Mist Pt 2' to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitube for reading this chapter**.**

**OW**


	9. Human

The man's thumb stroked the surface of the round orb, the band of the ring resting around his index finger, the other hand rubbing his temples as his body shifted to the left in the leather chair.

His ears perking as cries ghosted over his hearing 'Still at work, huh, Tsuna?' he sighed, swallowing as his hand went through his unruly hair- abounding his forehead, his eyes coming to rest on the desk in front of him - his boss' last letter lay on the wood, the orange flame flickering; reflecting in obsidian orbs.

"_To my Tutor_" written across the paper.

'You never were very good at just sitting back, were you?' his grip tightening on the sky ring, running his free finger under the envelope; gently ripping the crease as he bought out the folded paper.

"_To Reborn,_

_Well, here we our, you actually managed to keep me alive this long, huh?, I never told you but you've done a really good job, though that, I'm sure you know._

_So, did I manage to surprise you?- in my line of work death has somehow become my partner; I've been so close to it for the longest time that it's always been somewhere on my mind - even if it wasn't the forefront._

_That's what really got me thinking; what if I die someday and it's to sudden for you to know what my wishes were? - I've tried to put my guardians at ease, but I'm not sure how I've done,…I've never been very good at consoling people - so I ended up repeating a lot of the same words, but I've done what I can for the time being."_

The man's eyes flickered from the page as an explosion shook the room, temporally blocking out the cries that echoed down the halls 'You've done enough' he laughed 'More than enough'

"_In my leave, you, the tentative hit-man is to take over my position, although the Vongola will be on standby until you deem everyone worthy of doing their jobs; they need the break, Reborn, understand that, their in no condition to be fighting, their people with feelings…_

_Please keep up with the paper work and treaties, while the other's work on improving themselves; I've left Takeshi to get his head right, Hayato too, needs to remember what he's doing, Chrome as I'm sure you've found out by on, will be going into surgery, Mukuro will be keeping himself to her side, Kyoya will be working on protecting Vongola at the forefront, Lampo will be doing what kids do, schoolwork, and when he needs help you'll give it to him, and big brother will be getting some well needed rest._

_In the meantime start looking for Undiceimo__before going into the guardians, they need a connection with each- it worked out with me, but be careful when looking for the protectors._

_I know you probably thought, or hoped, that I would already have someone picked out, but no, understand that I'm writing this encase I die, it's just I have no real intension of actually going anywhere anytime soon."_

'Why write something, for the purpose of being read when your dead and not having anything planned out?' the onyx-haired man retorted, a sudden weight on his chest as he let out a long suffering sigh, how was he meant to find a new boss his old one would be proud of?.

"_There's no need to be worried though, the Vongola rings will help you find the right persons; there'll react to the right people, you may not understand now but you'll know what I mean when it happens, I promise you."_

The hit-man cocked an eyebrow, his eyes glancing at the ring he now donned.

"_I trust you for this, you've never let me down - I know you won't now, so when the time comes Undiceimo will become your new charge, do with them what you did with me, and I know they'll bloom into the Sky everyone needs them to be._

_And so, to you treasured tutor I leave my pen and ink, and a black photo album - I know it's not a lot but I hope you enjoy them._

_I guess that's all I need you to do for me,…apart from,…there's one more thing, could you possibly keep an-eye over my mum and dad; keep them safe and make sure their doing okay?, you'll also need to send them the rest of my things once your ready._

_Thank you for everything, I know I've never said it, but thank you, I realise that you don't like mushy things, but just this once could you just take it for what it is?._

_When we first met I'm not entirely sure if we got on or not - you were always hitting me, and I, always yelling at you - I don't know if you were just tolerating me, but I know I never hated you; I may have blamed you for a lot of my problems (that I know weren't you fault) but you stayed with it - were always there for me._

_I'm sorry that I couldn't always help you, or if some of my careless words hurt, I just hope that by breaking your curse I somehow made it up; I remember that day so well, the day I first laid eyes on your real body - we all had a party like we always did when something good happened, and then when night came, and long after everyone else had gone to bed, you came to see me and we talked, we talked for such a long time, until the chatter suddenly stopped, and you cried, it startled me I have to say, I was about to get you a tissue when you started muttering this apology, everything seemed to freeze - and you graphed my shoulders and refused to look me in the eyes. _

_I can't remember all of what you garbled that day, but I'll never forget this one line 'You broke my curse; I'm sorry I can't brake yours', I didn't fully understand what you had said, not until awhile after. Reborn, let me say what I couldn't say that night; you have nothing to be sorry for, I' am the 'Sky', this, is my fate, one that I whole-heartedly accept because people I care for need the Sky, just as I needed to be the one to be it._

_I can't wish to have more time, because the time I had was so blessed; of course there are things in my life I regret, and hope I could do over, but that's the way it goes, nothings perfect, though thank you for trying to make it so._

_Keep yourself healthy, and look after that body of yours._

_I hope that in the end I didn't disappoint you, though I've got to say, if your reading this letter that mean's this is the last you'll hear of me, I'm a bit scared of putting down the pen…._

_Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"You never could stop being 'Idiot- Tsuna', could you?" the man murmured "You could never stop caring, but I suppose if that should happen you would have been going against your very nature"

A trembling hand reached towards his face, realising salty tears were now pouring from his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Wwith a sigh his gaze turned to the ring on his finger, reciting the warning he had given to a man, long ago "The sky can smile brighter, and show more emotion then anyone else, but fate dictates that they should be taken early" a watery smile crept onto his face "Always early, and without warning, they get taken"

The sky is not warm, nor is it cold; it is merely everything, and at the same time nothing - it can be close, but you look again and it's a million miles away, you know when it's there and realise quickly that it's gone, for it's life is short; like when day rolls into night, it never has enough time.

The Sky is powerful as the Storm, can touch everyone like the Rain, is warm and healing like the Sun, cold and protective like the Cloud, has foresight like the Mist, and is just as fleeting as Lightening - It is all of these, and this Sky, can make the strongest Hit-man human, if just for awhile, human…

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **

And this is it, my first long-short story complete!, I knew from the start how I should play Reborn in this chapter; I mean the man may be the strongest hit-man in the world, but it doesn't matter...he's still human, and he's known Tsuna for ten whole years, trained him, and has been in life-threating situations with him - if that doesn't make a bond I don't know what does, so that's why I don't feel that Reborn's too...much in character, some people might dis-agree but this is how I see it happening.

**Update/ -26.04.12**

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find what I've written to be offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added 'Enlightening the Cloud' to their favorites/ alerts, or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitube for reading untill the end!.

**OW**


End file.
